1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical transmission systems, and more specifically, to fiber optic connectors used to couple light between optical components.
2. Prior Art
In the field of fiber optics, the coupling of light into a fiber optic using high power coupling systems can result in thermal damage to the fiber optic. The light beam input to the fiber optic defines an acceptance angle with respect to the axis of the fiber optic such that light incident upon the fiber optic at an angle exceeding the acceptance angle will not be transmitted through the fiber optic, but will radiate the housing surrounding its input end. If the energy density at the focal point of collected light is great and a sufficient amount of light is incident at an unacceptable angle, then the surrounding portions of the housing will become hot enough to melt the cladding of the fiber optic.
In order to avoid thermal heating of the fiber optic, some coupling systems have been designed so as to protrude the input end of the fiber optic into the internal cavity of a light source housing in order to distance the focal point of light from the portions of the housing most likely to be irradiated. Yet, this arrangement requires the use of fiber optic connectors in which the input end of the fiber optic extends from the end of the connector, thereby exposing the fiber optic input end to physical damage resulting from accidental dropping or improper handling of the connector.
Additionally, the use of such connectors also requires that the fiber optic input end, the connector and the receiving block of the housing be precisely aligned in order to properly place the input end of the fiber optic at the center of the focal point of the collected light. Hence, an operator needs to be able to visually inspect the input end of the fiber optic to ensure that it extends from the connector at just the right length and is undamaged before it is inserted into the receiving block of the housing.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a fiber optic connector in which an exposed end of a fiber optic is protruded from the connector, with the connector having means for protecting the exposed fiber optic end while permitting visual inspection thereof and means for facilitating alignment of the connector and the receiving block during its insertion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic connector having a shielding apparatus for protecting the input end of a fiber optic when the connector is not inserted into the receiving block of the housing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic connector having a shielding apparatus for protecting the input end of a fiber optic when not in use, but which unsheathes and exposes the fiber optic end automatically upon insertion of the connector into the receiving block of the housing.
It is a another object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic connector having a shielding apparatus for protecting the input end of a fiber optic, which apparatus further facilitates alignment of the connector and the fiber optic input end within the receiving block of the housing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic connector as described above in which the fiber optic is secured within the connector without the use of adhesives which tend to melt and/or expand in high energy applications.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic connector having a shielding apparatus for protecting the input end of a fiber optic, with the shielding apparatus being retractable to permit visual inspection of the fiber tip when the connector is not in use.